criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Eye of the Monster
Eye of the Monster is a case featured in Criminal Case, it appears as the seventy-third case in Explore the World and the one hundred and eighty-seventh overall. It takes place in Antarctica appearing as the third case in the region. Plot Upon the discovery that Lawrence Osborne was plotting to kill Aida Ashridge and usurp her that night at the Bellingshausen Station, Connor quickly directed the team to the site to apprehend the Zodiac and stop them. After rushing to the scene, the player and Riya headed into the station and heard wailing from the laboratory. When they arrived, they found Lawrence screaming and pinned to a machine, before his body fell apart and he dropped dead, his eyes blazing crimson red. They quickly sent the body off to Nia for autopsy, who confirmed that Lawrence was eaten from the inside out by a new experimental project: nanobots. After searching the scenes, they found reason to suspect oil magnate and Lawrence's relative Stella Osborne who cut Lawrence from the family tree, HAZMAT specialist Ilona Halonen after her mask was located, and the team's own historian Imran Haddid after the transcript of his and Naomi's book was found on the crime scene. As the pair recapped the investigation outside, they heard noises in the distance and went over to them, only to find a major construction site. The pair quickly went down to the construction site to investigate, eventually finding reason to suspect Lawrence's brother, fellow aristocrat Maximillian Osborne. Maximillian revealed that he was building the first hotel in Antarctica and when told about Lawrence's murder, confessed that the Lawrence he knew was long dead. They then heard from Spencer that he'd just seen a man fleeing from the station to the construction site. The man, revealed to be one of Lawrence's co-conspirators Sebastian del Prado, was soon arrested and placed aboard the plane for safe keeping. It was also discovered that Stella had unknowingly helped payroll Omega Labs, and that Lawrence had attempted to force himself onto Ilona a few years back. Then, they heard that Sebastian was attempting to escape the GPA's grasp. They quickly rushed back to the plane and found Sebastian fighting with Anthony and Malcolm. Penelope then rushed forwards and placed Sebastian in a chokehold, ending the scuffle and sending the two to Raphael. It was also discovered that Imran had wanted to enact his revenge on Lawrence for Naomi's murder, but realized that Naomi wouldn't want that and that he wanted to leave that version of himself behind. Finally, they uncovered Maximillian as the killer. Maximillian, upon confrontation, buried his face in his hands and confessed to the truth, admitting his shame and guilt. Maximillian started to recount how he'd been working hard to clear his family's reputation following Lawrence and Siobhan's arrests, donating to charities and building hostels alike. Maximillian then admitted that while on the construction site for his latest marvel, he went into the station to get supplies, when he saw Lawrence sneaking around with an arsenal of weapons. Furious with his brother for everything he'd done, Maximillian nearly went to confront Lawrence, before he was stopped, according to him, by a woman dressed in white. Maximillian then sighed and explained how the woman told him that by killing Lawrence, they'd solve both their problems. Maximillian then agreed in the belief that Lawrence needed to be stopped, soon ambushing his brother and knocking him out. The woman then directed Maximillian to the machine and the pair pinned him to it, with the woman activating it and killing Lawrence alongside Maximillian. The team soon worked out that this woman had to be Aida and Riya reluctantly handcuffed Maximillian. Maximillian then begged the pair to find a place for Monica to stay, sobbing that he'd let her down. They then placed him in a holding cell before the pair went back to the station, with Riya frustratingly wondering how Aida knew of Lawrence's plans. Then, Riya started insisting that she'd seen something in the distance, her mother, Suniva. Post-arrest, the duo, armed at the ready, approached the figure, with Riya raising her gun. Suniva then aimed her gun at the player and told Riya that she had a choice, to either kill her and prove that she had the same darkness, or the player would be shot. Riya then fired her gun at Suniva’s hand and vowed that she would never be like her, with the pair soon taking her to the plane. They then interrogated her with Suniva confessing that she remained loyal to Aida and not Lawrence, accidentally letting slip that the Zodiac had been testing the bioweapon at the station. The team then headed back there and recovered Suniva’s personal tapes recording the bioweapon’s effects, which they sent to Takagi pending analysis. Takagi, with Anthony and Ilona’s help, confirmed that the bioweapon ate away at the victim’s internal organs which would leave the victim as a lifeless, shrivelled husk. Maximillian then requested to see the team in his holding cell, where he confessed that he was able to stash Lawrence’s bag of weapons and hide it in the construction site. There, they found the bag and rooted through it, finding a syringe filled with an early stage of the bioweapon. Ilona and Anthony then told the team that they would now be able to set to work on creating a cure for the infected, in the worst-case scenario. Afterwards, Bradley suggested that he and the player speak to Sebastian over Ophiuchus, the unknown individual connected to the Zodiac. Sebastian tried to mock the team over Anastasia before Bradley quickly shut him up, with Sebastian starting to relay information soon after. Sebastian confessed that Ophiuchus was the thirteenth member of the Zodiac, but only Aida knew who they were, regarding them as Aida’s “secret whisperer”. Sebastian told them everything he had on Ophiuchus was left behind at the construction site when he was arrested, prompting the pair to go back there and recover Sebastian’s hard drive. After analysis, Takagi reluctantly confirmed that the information Ophiuchus told the Zodiac would only be possible if Ophiuchus was closely linked with the team, also explaining how Aida knew about Lawrence’s murder plot. They then approached Connor with the news that there was a traitor in their midst, with Connor deciding that he needed some time alone to process the information. Finally, after Imran spoke to Stella about letting Monica stay with her, the team regrouped in the break room. With the discovery that Ophiuchus was a friend all along, Connor then asked about the team’s findings with the bioweapon. Anthony then started to present the findings, before Ilona rushed in, saying she’d made a breakthrough. Suddenly, a loud explosion was heard from inside the plane and the lights cut off, leaving the team drowning in darkness as their plane descended from the sky… Summary Victim *'Lawrence Osborne' (found dead in the laboratory, his eyes glowing crimson red) Murder Weapon *'Nanobots' Killer *'Maximillian Osborne' (with Aida Ashridge) Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats gooseberries. *The suspect knows how to operate machinery. *The suspect does crosswords. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears an Osborne brooch. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats gooseberries. *The suspect knows how to operate machinery. *The suspect does crosswords. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a silver accessory. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats gooseberries. *The suspect knows how to operate machinery. *The suspect does crosswords. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats gooseberries. *The suspect knows how to operate machinery. *The suspect does crosswords. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears an Osborne brooch. *The suspect wears a silver accessory. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats gooseberries. *The suspect knows how to operate machinery. *The suspect does crosswords. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a silver accessory. Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer eats gooseberries. *The killer knows how to operate machinery. *The killer does crosswords. *The killer wears an Osborne brooch. *The killer wears a silver accessory. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Futuristic Laboratory. (Clues: Victim's Body, Broken Machine, Smashed Frame) *Examine Smashed Frame. (Result: Fire Escape Map; New Crime Scene: Bellingshausen Station) *Investigate Bellingshausen Station. (Clues: Faded Family Tree, Broken Mask, Station Supplies) *Examine Faded Family Tree. (Result: Family Tree; New Suspect: Stella Osborne) *Confront Stella about cutting Lawrence from the family tree. *Examine Broken Mask. (Result: HAZMAT Mask; New Suspect: Ilona Halonen) *Speak to Ilona about her mask. *Examine Station Supplies. (Result: Imran's Transcript; New Suspect: Imran Haddid) *Question Imran about his transcript. *Examine Broken Machine. (Result: Control Panel) *Analyze Control Panel. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows how to operate machinery) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats gooseberries) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Construction Site. (Clues: Cement Mixer, Lawrence's Ascot) *Examine Cement Mixer. (Result: M OSBORNE; New Suspect: Maximillian Osborne) *Speak to Maximillian about the construction. (Attribute: Maximillian eats gooseberries) *Examine Lawrence's Ascot. (Result: Microscopic Nanobots) *Analyze Microscopic Nanobots. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer does crosswords) *Investigate Construction Site. (Clue: Torn Hat) *Examine Torn Hat. (Result: Insignia; New Suspect: Sebastian del Prado) *Arrest Sebastian for his crimes. (Attribute: Sebastian knows how to operate machinery; New Crime Scene: Map of Antarctica) *Investigate Map of Antarctica. (Clues: Faded Sheet, Confession Letter) *Examine Faded Sheet. (Result: Finance Sheet) *Analyze Finance Sheet. (06:00:00) *Confront Stella over payrolling Omega Labs. (Attribute: Stella eats gooseberries, knows how to operate machinery, and does crosswords) *Examine Confession Letter. (Result: Confession Note) *Speak to Ilona about the victim's harassment. (Attribute: Ilona eats gooseberries, knows how to operate machinery, and does crosswords) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Stop Sebastian from escaping the plane. (Attribute: Sebastian eats gooseberries and does crosswords; New Crime Scene: Scaffolding) *Investigate Scaffolding. (Clues: Old Photo, Broken Toy) *Examine Old Photo. (Result: Arabic Text) *Examine Arabic Text. (Result: Revenge Quote) *Ask Imran about the photo of Naomi. (Attribute: Imran eats gooseberries, knows how to operate machinery, and does crosswords) *Examine Broken Toy. (Result: Toy Knight) *Confront Maximillian over the toy. (Attribute: Maximillian knows how to operate machinery and does crosswords) *Investigate Nanobot Machine. (Clues: Broken Glass, Machine Parts) *Examine Broken Glass. (Result: Injector) *Analyze Injector. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears an Osborne brooch) *Examine Machine Parts. (Result: Wires) *Analyze Wires. (07:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a silver accessory) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Prepare for War (3/5). (No stars) Prepare for War (3/5) *Confront and arrest Suniva. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Futuristic Laboratory. (Clue: Locked Crate) *Examine Locked Crate. (Result: Broken Tapes) *Examine Broken Tapes. (Result: Suniva’s Tapes) *Analyze Suniva’s Tapes. (04:00:00) *See what Maximillian has to say. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Construction Site. (Clue: Bag of Weapons) *Examine Bag of Weapons. (Result: Bioweapon Syringe) *Analyze Bioweapon Syringe. (07:00:00) *Confront Sebastian about Ophiuchus. *Investigate Scaffolding. (Result: Building Tools) *Examine Building Tools. (Result: Hard Drive) *Analyze Hard Drive. (05:00:00) *Go with Imran to see Stella. (Reward: Fur Coat) *Move onto a new crime! (1 star) Navigation Category:Antarctica (UnknownGamez) Category:Cases in Explore the World Category:All Fanmade Cases